rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Club
Club is the ninth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on July 2, 2016 for RTX attendees, July 3rd, 2016 for sponsors, July 4, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and July 10, 2016 for the general public. It is the 293rd episode overall. Characters *Locus *Felix *Gabriel Lozano *Siris *Dillon Andrews *Fred Jordan *Lozano's thugs *Several partygoers *V.I.C. (Voice only) Plot The cold opening to this new tale starts off with V.I.C. musing to the audience that nobody starts off evil and people change over time while asking the age old question: If you could time travel, would you kill Hitler? The story begins at the entrance to a night club with a limo pulling up and a man and his entourage of bodyguards making their way for the door bring with them a girl the man spots waiting at the line outside. As the man and his group go further in the club, they pass by a large man wearing a green tie at the bar who gestures to the bartender to send a message to his friend who's wearing an orange tie trying to pick up a girl but gets the hint. The two men make their way to the clubs bathroom to collect a cache of weapons where it is revealed that they are hunting the club goer Gabriel Lozano. Once they're set up, they encounter two of Lozano's thugs. They knock out one and try to pump some info out of the other, and while he spills some info the thug sets the two intruders for an ambush when his friends call for a status update forcing the two men to fight their way through. As the two armed men make their way through the building, killing many of Lozano's men along the way, they eventually find and corner Gabriel in his own office. The two men are revealed to be bounty hunters looking to capture Lozano due to his long list of criminal offenses. When Gabriel demands to know who they are, they reveal themselves to be Locus and Felix before knocking Gabriel unconscious with a baseball bat. Outside the clubs alley, the two bounty hunters argue over Felix's choice to throw away his comm link in the bathroom earlier before they greeted by the club angry bouncer who is immediately gunned down by the two men third partner Siris who decides to reprimand both of them for not staying on comms before the three men agree to take Gabriel away from the scene, with Siris stating that he hates nightclubs. Transcript Empty space. Vic (off-screen): Very serious question, dude: if you could go back in time, would you kill Hitler? Right now you're thinking 'well duh, absolutely! That guy was kind of a dick, dude'. But what if you met him when he was just a kid? When all he wanted to do was go to art school and paint pictures of dogs? You think you could still do it? Murder him in cold blood? Next to the oil paintings and the schnauzers? Point I'm trying to make is: not everyone starts off evil, dude. People change over time. Sometimes for better. And sometimes, well... "Club" title credit appears. Lozano arrives at the nightclub "Amnesia" in a limo, flanked by several suited bodyguards. He exits the limo with a yawn and a strech. He greets the bouncer. A woman in line wearing an orange dress catches his eye, and he enters the club with her. Inside the club, patrons are drinking and dancing. Lozano passes the bar, counter, where a broad-shouldered man on a stool notices him. Said man flags down the bartender, who is visibly struggling to hear him over the noise. The bartender walks over to a couple on a couch, interrupting a thin man in a three-piece suit. She hands him what appears to be a letter, gesturing to an empty stool where the broad-shouldered man once sat. The thin man angrily downs the remainder of his drink and stalks off. The two men make their way through the crowd. A flash of light reveals their ties to be orange and green - the colors of Felix and Locus. They enter a bathroom and Locus blocks the door. Felix: I hate you. Locus: He's here. Felix: Blonde, bisexual, bridesmaid. Locus: He has an escort. Four of his father's men and a civilian woman. Plus whoever's with him upstairs. Felix: That is the unicorn of club girls. Locus begins dabbing his face with a cloth in front of the bathroom mirror. Locus: Comms are useless; music's too loud. Felix: Y'know, I talk, and I talk, and I just don't feel like you listen. Felix tosses his comm earpiece into the toilet. Locus: That's because you never stop- Loud bagging at the bathroom door. Clubgoer (offscreen): Hey, dude, hurry up in there. Felix: Good advice. Felix stands on a toilet seat and extracts a case from the ceiling. Locus continues wiping his face, revealing a prominent x-shape scar that had been previously covered up by makeup. Felix: In and out, no one knows. Easy. This noise will cover anything. Locus: That's not an excuse. Felix: I'll be on my best behavior. Felix opens up the case, revealing several firearms and accessories inside. He tosses a shotgun to Locus. Locus: That's what worries me. Pounding on the door continues. Clubgoer (offscreen): Dude, come on. Felix is fixing an orange bandana around his face, then puts on like-colored shades. '' '''Felix:' Sam. You ready? Locus: Stick to codenames. Locus puts on green-tinted glasses. The clubgoer manages to force the bathroom door open. Clubgoer: Fuck, man! I'm gonna piss my...self... Felix and Locus stand before him, wearing bandanas and sunglasses, carrying a suppressed pistol and shotgun, respectively. Locus cocks the shotgun. Clubgoer: Occupied (nervous laughter). Sorry. A'' hand yanks him over the threshold and into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. He appears unconscious in a stall, while Felix and Locus make their way into a storage room through the ceiling.'' Guard 1 (off-screen): I mean, ya think jobs wouldn't be so hard to come by. Guard 2 (off-screen): Hard times, man. Everyone's hurting. Guard 1 (off-screen): Not Lozano, apparently. Guard 2 (off-screen): Nah, I've been with the family for a while. They ain't hurting, but they sure as shit ain't what they used to be. Guard 1: As long as they keep paying. Someone knocks on the door the two guards are in front of. They draw their weapons and enter, only to be immediately subdued. Locus pins Guard 2 against the wall. Locus: How many men are here? Guard 2: You fucking crazy. Locus throws him to the ground. Felix is standing next to Guard 1, who is apparently unconscious. Felix: He said the c-word. Locus stands over Guard 2. Locus: I'm not going to ask you again. Guard 2's walkie-talkie alights. Guard 3 (via walkie-talkie): Rooftop's clear. Freddie, where you at, man? Felix: (sighs) Shit. Let me guess. (points to unconscious Guard 1) Freddie? Guard 2 shakes his head. When Felix points at him, the Guard nods in confirmation. Guard 3 (via walkie-talkie): Yo, Freddie, answer your radio. Locus draws a knife and holds it to Guard 2's throat. Locus: How. Many. Men? Guard 2: Six in the next room, two at the entrance, a couple more... I don't know where. Guard 3 (via walkie-talkie): Freddie, man if you don't pick up, there's going to be problems. Felix: Tell your friends you're sick in the bathroom and you'll be there when you can. And make it convincing, yeah? Felix clicks on the walkie-talkie. Guard 2: Hey, uh, it's Freddie. I'm sick on the toilet. Ate some bad food out of the storage room. I'll be there soon. Guard 3 (via walkie-talkie): Copy. Guard 2: There. We good? Felix: Why'd you mention the storage room, Freddie? Locus sheathes his knife and grabs Guard 2's wallet. Guard 2: Hey, what're you doing? Locus flips open the wallet to reveal an ID card, identifying Guard 2 not as "Freddie" but as Dillon Andrews. Locus stomps on his chest. Felix: Oh, boy. Felix tosses down another wallet, revealing that Guard 1 is the real Fred Jordan. Felix: You really shouldn't have done that. A pair of hands grab him by the shoulders. Guard 2: No, wait! Six thugs with guns stack up outside the storeroom door. Guard 3: Right. On three. One... two... The storeroom door opens and Dillon, who was gagged with the orange bandanna, is thrown out the door. The thugs outside turn in surprise and shoot him repeatedly. A beeping noise begins, as does the club music. The thugs turn Dillon's body over and discover a bomb strapped to his chest. Guard 4: Oh, shit! The bomb explodes, filling the corridor with yellow smoke. A stylized action sequence ensues. Dancers in the club are contrasted with a minimalist fight between Locus, Felix and numerous thugs, identified primarily by the colors green, orange and yellow, respectively. Felix and Locus easily kill or injure numerous thugs while the dance floor heats up. Eventually, the smoke fades. Locus: Advancing. Felix: Taking right. Locus is pinned down by two thugs. Locus (speaking into comm): Two contacts. Tossing stun. Locus tosses a stun grenade at the two thugs. Before it can go off Felix rounds the corner and shoots them both. Felix: Enemy down. The stun grenade goes off. Felix: Ah, what the fuck! Locus: What are you doing? Felix (off-screen): Mother-fucker! Two thugs appear, one taking a shot at Locus, who ducks out of the way. Thug: Oh, shit! Felix (off-screen): Mother-fucking, shit, god, cunt-sucking... Locus tackles Felix to the ground. Felix: Get the fuck off! Locus: It's me! Felix: I know! The two take cover behind an overturned table. Felix takes his glasses off to rub his eyes. Felix: You're such a douche. Thug (off-screen): You psychos are dead, you hear me? Felix fires his pistol blindly behind the corner, shooting one of the thugs. Locus brings his shotgun over the table and shoots the other, Felix pulling himself up. Felix: Where'' is Lozano? ''A door opens behind them. Felix shoots the thug that emerges, and reveals one Gabriel Lozano, seated at his desk and nervously clutching a baseball bat. Felix and Locus enter the room. Lozano: Please... wait! Oh god, don't kill me! Locus grabs him over the desk. Locus: Calm down. We're taking you alive. Lozano: What? Seriously? Felix: Gabriel Lozano. You're wanted for murder, drug trafficking, money laundering, rape... I mean literally the most jailable offenses you could possibly imagine. Locus throws Lozano to the ground. Lozano: What are you, cops? Locus: No... Lozano: You're crazy. Don't you know my dad? You can't do this? Felix picks up the baseball bat. Felix: Christ you are a stereotype. Lozano: Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are? Felix: Well, that's Locus, I'm Felix, and... we're the good guys. Felix knocks Lozano unconscious with the baseball bat. Hard cut to an alley, where Locus is carrying Lozano over his shoulder. Felix: You said comms were useless! Locus: I meant downstairs. Felix: Useless! Locus tosses Lozano to the ground. Locus: That doesn't mean remove your earpiece! Felix: Well I'm sorry I couldn't read that broken fucking brain of yours and suddenly know that you actually meant the opposite of what you fucking said! Two off-screen gunshots are heard. Locus and Felix both turn to face a thug with a gunshot wound in his chest. He falls to the ground, revealing a man in combat gear behind him. He gives the two an inquisitive expression. Felix: Hey, Siris. Siris: Hey? That's all you've got, hey? Why weren't you on comms? Felix: That is... entirely his fault. (points to Locus). Locus: Don't you- Siris: Stop. If you want me out here doing recon then you need to listen to me when I talk to you. Him (gesturing to Felix) I expected this from but you (gesturing to Locus)... we're supposed to be partners. Partners communicate. Locus: (heavy sigh) Right. Both Siris and Locus look at Felix. Felix: (after long pause) I'm sorry, okay. Now can we please get this asshole in the car and away from the scene? (gestures to unconscious Lozano). Siris: (sigh) Yeah. Let's go. Locus picks up the unconscious Lozano and follows Felix and Locus down the alley. (cut to black) Siris (off screen): I hate night clubs. To Be Continued... Gallery Locus and Felix following target.png Locus cleaning face.png Locus club picture 1.png Locus and felix getting ready to attack.png Trivia *Locus and Felix's faces are revealed in this episode. *Locus' first name is revealed to be Sam. *Felix's quote, "Said the C word.", in this episode may be a reference to The Federal Army of Chorus, in which Lopez calls Locus "insane", only to have the latter menacingly retort. *The nightclub's name is "Amnesia", tying into Red vs. Blue's recurring theme of memory. *This episode uses what appears to be a cel-shading art style, making it the third episode in the series to use entirely non-Halo gameplay/graphics. *The music in the club appears to be a remix of electro swing band Caravan Palace's song Lone Digger. *The walls and stalls inside the bathroom have various phrases written on them, including "DONDE ESTA EL BORF?", "one can write on almost any surface", and "Rebellious Generation". *One of the Club Goon's names is Dillon Andrews. He shares the same name with IDA reporter Dylan Andrews, the main protagonist of Season 15. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 14